The Perfect Gift
by Smiles1998
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Trent is totally screwed unless he can find Courtney a perfect gift. Problem is, he only has until tonight to do it. So, he drags his friends Cody, Sierra, Alejandro, and Heather into this situation. BUt, as if facing the last minute shopping crowd isn't bad enough, now the five friends have a ganh of mobsters after them!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! I know I should update another one of my stories, but it's almost Christmas time and this idea popped into my head! But I know you'll love it.**

**Main Parings:**

**Trent and Courtney (Duh!)**

**Alejandro and Heather**

**Sierra and Cody**

**Gwen and Duncan (Mentioned.)**

**So, enjoy the story…**

December 24, 2012. 10:07 AM…

Trent Davis was normally one of the calmest, cool, and collected people you'd probably ever meet. But not at the moment.

He'd gotten up at six in the morning to get to the mall extra early to try and find the perfect gift for his girlfriend. Courtney Rivera.

Oh sure, he already bought her the best gift ever. A gold necklace with a sapphire pendant. She told him how much she wanted it. But, just yesterday when the two of them were sitting by the fire eating popcorn. She showed him the gift her Aunt Rebecca sent to her for Christmas.

The exact same necklace she wanted! The one he bought for her!

And that's not even the worst part. His twin sister, Gwen, and her boyfriend, Duncan, were having a Christmas party that evening. And all of their friends were going to exchange gifts at the party.

He knew if he didn't get her a gift he'd be screwed for life.

So that's why he's been running all over the Ottawa Center Mall trying to find her the perfect gift. He'd been to practically every store and found nothing!

So, he was now currently slumped on a food court chair. Dreading the night.

"Yo, Trent!"

"Amigo!"

Trent turned to see his friend Alejandro and his best friend Cody walking toward him.

Alejandro was known as a ladies' man, but he was a respectable one when you caught him in a good mood. He was wearing his usual clothes and a maroon winter jacket.

Cody was the coolest geek you'd ever come to meet in your life. He was wearing his usual clothes but also a navy blue winter jacket and hat.

"Hey guys…" Trent said glumly.

"You missed it! Some idiot tried to skateboard _down_ the _up_ escalator. It was hilari- dude, what's up?" Cody asked

"You guys known that gift I got for Courtney?" Trent asked his friends.

"Of course, Amigo! That two-hundred dollar sapphire necklace. She'll love when you give it to her tonight at the-"Alejandro smiled

"Her Aunt Rebecca gave her the same necklace. She got the package last night." Trent said.

"You're kidding! After all that money you spent on it!" Cody said, shocked.

"I returned the necklace and got a full refund. Two hundred and fifty dollars and I still got no Idea about what to get her." Trent frowned

"Wait, it was a two hundred dollar necklace. Where'd you get the other fifty?" Cody asked

"Gwen and Duncan were watching a movie at our house last night when I came home. I told them what happened and Duncan gave me his Christmas gift to me early." Trent explained

"Ok, well, this is what friends are for. To help out another friend that is mortally doomed." Alejandro said

"Gee, thanks." Trent said dryly.

"Ok… the perfect gift for Courtney." Cody sighed.

The three friends then went into deep thought. All of them had plenty of them had terrific ideas. But only one stood out each.

Trent's idea was to right her original Christmas song. But Cody put a stop to that idea, for that was the same Christmas gift he gave her last year.

Cody's idea was to buy her a new dress. But Alejandro pointed out that none of them knew her dress size.

That's when Alejandro came up with a pretty good idea. "Guys, I got it. The earring my papa gave my mamma when he was my age, and they both said I could have them, and that I could use them however I wanted. I'll just give them to you!"

"That's a terrific idea, but I can't accept." Trent said.

"Besides, weren't you going to give them to… _her_." Cody questioned.

Alejandro frowned slightly. "Right now Trent, you need it more than I do."

"Codykins!" We saw Cody's girlfriend, Sierra, and her friend, Heather, walk up to us.

Sierra was really friendly and nice and she always new everything that was going on, but she could be a bit crazy. Instead of her usual outfit she wore dark blue jeans, mint green snow boots, and a lemon yellow winter jacket. She also was carrying a bubble gum pink backpack.

Heather was pretty much a bitch twenty four hours a day. She's never been nice to anyone. Ever. The only exception was her best friend Courtney. Instead of her usual outfit, Heather wore tan skinny jeans, light grey snow boots, a burgundy snow jacket with fake white fur trim, and a burgundy beret.

"What are you three losers up to?" Heather asks.

"The gift Trent got for Courtney, her Aunt gave her the exact same one." Cody explained

"Oooh, that bites ass." Heather smirked taking a seat next to Trent.

"You're Courtney's best friend, Heather, what would she like for Christmas?" Trent asked.

"That necklace you got her. But you know how that worked out." Heather said

"Wait, how long do we have before the party?" Cody asked

Alejandro checked his watch. "Nine hours."

"Trent, you still driving your dad's old Vista Cruiser?" Cody asked

"Can't afford anything else." He said

"Let's go!" Cody smiled

"Huh?" Everyone else asked.

"Trent's got two hundred and fifty bucks burning his pocket and he needs a gift for Courtney by seven o'clock tonight. And we've got five of us; let's go get Courtney the best gift ever! No, let's get her the perfect gift!" Cody said enthusiastically

"Yeah!" Trent cheered

"For Christmas!" Sierra hugged her boyfriend.

"Good speech; I'm in." Alejandro smiled and shrugged.

"What's in it for me?" Heather asked.

"Ah, c'mon Heather!" Cody protested.

"Do it for the goodness of Christmas!" Sierra pleaded.

"Chica, Courtney is your best friend and Trent is her boyfriend. Just for once in your life do something that's kind." Alejandro said.

Heather mulled it over in her mind. Then, smiling slightly, she replied "I must be nuts."

Meanwhile, at a club…

Capone Club was the busiest club for any thief who wanted to have a good time.

A small, lean, scrawny Italian man wearing a business suit walked up to a door. He was stopped from going any farther. By a big, burly, man.

"Password?" The big man asked in a low voice

"Forget About It!" The Italian man replied.

"He's been expecting you, Tony Ramon." The guard said opening a door.

Tony nodded and continued forward. He stepped into a big room, full of smoke and the smell of burning weed, crack, and alcohol.

He wrinkled his nose in disgust. The room was full of sleazy waitresses, women, and strippers who wanted to have either one night of "Pleasure" or to steal as much money from any unlucky man that seemed desperate enough to follow them around like a lost puppy.

In fact, that's what one twenty-year old woman did. Tony scoffed and kept walking. Finally, he arrived at his destination. A big, round, booth in the back of the room.

A man, who could probably be considered a Twenty-First Century version of Al Capone, with slicked, jet black hair, and cold black eyes, wearing a black suit and a thousand dollar diamond ring on his finger, was sitting in the center of the booth. A big cigar in his face. He was surrounded by at least forty women. All giggling like air heads.

"Ah, Mista Tony Ramon, to what do I owe this pleasure?" The man asked in a typical New York accent

"Big Al," Tony pulled out an iPad out of his jacket. Big Al's eyes widened. "The machine's all set and we've got the code." Tony handed Big Al the iPad. "All we need is one simple dollar, an we're in business." Tony whispered.

"Where should we go to acquire such money?" Big Al asked.

"The Ottawa Center Mall opened at six this morning. It's only 10: 19." Big Al smiled and got up to leave, much to the girls' dismay.

"Eh, don't worry ladies, I'll be back." He smirked deviously and winked. All the girls' swooned.

"Let's get going. We've got a job to do." Big Al left with Tony by his side. Followed by four burly men in suits.


	2. Chapter 2

**To:**

**Ellie2498: That's Big Al Ramón! And you're right, he is evil.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

10:28 AM. Eight Hours and Thirty-Two Minutes until the party…

Sierra was tapping on her iPad's screen. Humming along to 'Jingle Bell Rock' that was blaring across the sound system of the mall. It was starting to get on Heather and Alejandro's nerves.

"Say, Sierra, you mind shutting up?" Heather snapped

Sierra laughed. "Oh c'mon Heather, where's your Christmas Spirit?"

"Sierra, we're helping a nervous wrecked man shop for his girlfriend on Christmas Eve. The Last Minute Shopper's Happy Hour. How could I have any Christmas Spirit?" Heather said coldly.

"That's a pretty long-winded way of saying Bah Humbug." Alejandro said. Heather huffed.

"C'mon Heather, it's just last-minute shopping." Trent pointed out.

"Yeah, what's the worst that could happen?" Cody asked.

Meanwhile, at the Front of a Store…

Big Al frowned. "Tony, I understand your desire to hide the codes. But must you do that in the most girly backpack I've ever seen."

"People would suspect something if they saw six suspicious looking was standing in front of a store would be a dead giveaway. But if one of us were to wear something like this bubble gum pink backpack, they'd just think I'm a dumbass." Tony smiled

"Which ya are!" Big Al said slapping his head.

"What was that for?" Tony asked

"For bein' an idiot!" Big Al hissed.

"Alright." Tony shrugged.

Big Al dropped the cigarette he was smoking on the ground and crushed it with his foot then turned to the four men standing behind him. "Let's get this job over with. Remember; get all the money in the register." The men started to walk toward the store. But Big Al stopped them. "Oh, gentlemen, get something for yaself. It's Christmas." Big Al started to laugh and so did the others. When Big Al held up his hand and everyone went silent. "Get goin'!"

After the four men walked off. That's when Big Al turned to Tony. "Lemme see the codes." It wasn't a request, it was a demand. Tony grabbed the backpack. Big Al frowned again. "Why do you even have such a girly backpack? It is an embarrassment!"

Tony shrugged. "It is my daughter's bag. She let me use it." Tony pulled out the iPad and turned it one. And after punching in the pass word, it turned on. Tony tapped a green app with a '1' on it. Then, all sorts of figures, measurements, and codes that would be needed to make counterfeit money.

"Ah! It's a thing of beauty! But enlighten me, why do we need money from the register if we have the codes to do that for us?" Big Al asked

"Cuz I only got one hundred dollars and I need about a hundred more to get access to the machine." Tony replied. Big Al slapped Tony on the head. "What was that for?"

"For bein' a dumbass!" Big All hissed

"Alright." Tony shrugged.

Meanwhile, in the mall parking lot…

"From what I read on my iPad, the nearest mall is Oak Hill Central. It's just a quick fifteen minute drive from here." Sierra announced happily.

"Great! Just Great! The more time we spend looking, the more screwed I am!" Trent said fumbling with his keys.

Cody smirked. "And here I thought Heather was the scrooge out of us all."

"Hey, did you see those guys walking into a store while we left? They looked pretty suspicious." Heather said.

"Chica, what could they possibly have been doing? Robbing a store? On Christmas?" Alejandro laughed. Everyone else did too.

"Yeah, I guess it's-"Heather was cut off by the same four men she saw entering a store shove her out of the way. But instead of falling onto the ice and snow covered pavement, Alejandro caught her. Alejandro smirked.

"Hola, Mi Angel-"Alejandro purred.  
"Don't think any of this!" Heather snapped as she blushed lightly.

"Yo, dudes! Watch where you're going!" Trent shouted after them. But neither one of them heard his shouts.

"We apologize for the accident, Madame." A man who reminded them all of Al Capone walked up and shot Heather a charming smiling. "Tony! We're leaving! Now!" The man said walking off. Just as Heather got back to her feet, a scrawny Italian man appeared on seen.

"Coming Mister Big Al, sir- Oof!" The man, Tony apparently, crashed into Sierra. And two identical bubble gum pink backpacks were sent spinning onto the cold December ground.

"My Bag!" Tony practically trampled Sierra over and yanked up a backpack without even checking the contents.

"I'm coming, sir!" Tony shouted as he ran/slid across the parking lot.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Sierra remarked dryly standing up. Heather went over and grabbed the backpack.

"Here's your backpack, Sierra." Heather tossed her the bag. Sierra rummaged through it and pulled out an iPad. She smiled in relief.

"Well, at least my iPad's ok." Sierra stuffed the iPad back into her backpack.

"Wonder what that was about?" Cody wondered aloud.

"Who knows?" Trent shrugged as he slid into the driver's seat, Alejandro pulled himself into the passenger seat, and Heather, Cody, and Sierra slid into the back seat.

With that, the five friends began their journey to the next mall.

**Ok, anyone starting to get curious about what's happening next? Does anyone have any idea when Sierra will use her iPad next? Anyone have any idea on how the last-minute shopping will go? Does anyone know what Courtney's Christmas gift will be? Does anyone know if I'll ever stop asking these questions and go to bed? DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT I'LL GET FOR CHRISTMAS?! Just wondering.**

**Ok, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and as for the ramble on questions it's currently 2:21 AM where I am so I'm really tired. I apologize in advanced for any freakiness I might have caused you your loved ones or your food products.**

**See! Tired! So I'm gonna publish this chapter and just go to bed!**

**Peace Everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**To: **

**Ellie2498: You're Right! Look down below…**

10:46 AM. Eight Hours and Fourteen Minutes before the Party…

With Big Al, Tony, and Big Al's thugs…

Big Al snarled. "It took ya long enough!" Tony hauled himself into a black limo at the very end of the mall parking lot.

"I apologize, sir. I accidently-"Tony started.

"Read my lips, Tony. I. DON'T. CARE!" Tony shrunk back in fear. "Just show me the codes you dumbass!"

Tony nodded and reached into the backpack and pulled out the iPad. He started to punch in the code. But, he frowned. "That's strange."

"What is strange, my scrawny friend?" Big Al asked angrily. Tony punched in the code two more times to be sure.

"My code won't work!" Tony said. Big Al looked slightly relieved.

"Hand it to Bugsy. He is a master of hacking into technology." Big Al said. Tony nodded and handed it to a blonde-haired thug with violet eyes. In a few minutes, the thug handed it back to Tony. Tony frowned. "Uh-oh…"

Big Al narrowed his eyes at the scrawny Italian. "I do not like the word 'Uh-oh', Mista Tony."

It was at that moment a light bulb went off in Tony's head. "The Purple Haired Girl!"

"What are ya talking about?" Big Al asked.

"Back in the parking lot, I crashed into this girl who had the same back-pack as me. She must have our bag!" Tony sighed in relief, but stopped when Big Al grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him close and snarled:

"YOU LOST THE BAG! YOU F*CKING DUMBASS! GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU RIGHT NOW AND MAKE IT LOOK LIKE SUICIDE!"

Tony looked out the window and saw the exact same girl he crashed into. Sitting in the back of a beat-up Vista Cruiser right by the window.

"Because that's her!" Tony pointed to the window behind Big Al. He turned just in time to get a good look at the car.

Big Al tossed Tony to his side of the car. "Driver, follow that Vista Cruiser! But don't let them know we're following them!"

"Yes sir." The driver waited until three cars were between them and the Cruiser before proceeding to follow them.

Big Al smirked "Let's hope ya are right Mista Tony. Or else-"Big Al nodded to his thugs who smiled wickedly and popped their knuckled. Tony gulped. "It won't be a White Christmas for ya."

11:01 AM. Seven Hours and Fifty-Nine Minutes Until the party…

"According to my Calculations, there are five malls in town. The one we were just at, Oak Hill Central, Pine Hill Central, Ontario City Mall, and the Rightswood Mall." Cody said looking at his phone.

"Thanks for the update, Captain Geek." Heather said. Receiving a glare from Cody and Sierra.

"Someone made Santa's Naughty List." Alejandro joked with Trent, who snickered at the joke.

"Ha-Ha-Ha! Very Funny!" Heather snapped smoothing out her dark hair.

"I figured we cross out the last one, since Courtney works there." Cody said still glaring at Heather.

"Smart," Alejandro remarked.

"Can we please focus! So how are we gonna do this?" Trent asked

Everyone thought about this. They never really figured this part out. Heather smiled and snapped her fingers. "I got it! Cody and Sierra, you two go off on one floor. Trent, you go off on another area. Alejandro and I- oh damn. I didn't think that through." Heather mentally slapped herself.

Alejandro sent her a charming smile. "Or maybe you did, and just don't want to admit it?"

Heather scoffed. "Save for a dumb blonde who actually _wants_ to be under the mistletoe with you!" Trent started to pull into the parking lot

Alejandro glared. "Just dye your hair blonde! That should solve the problem.!"

That set them both off. And the two started to get in a heated argument.

"Yay Christmas!: Trent said sarcastically as he and everyone else filled out of the car.

Meanwhile, with Big Al…

Big Al watched with a conservator like eye. He watched the purple-haired girl sling a bubblegum pink backpack over her shoulder . He also noticed a raven haired girl and a Latino man arguing, a small brunette boy walk hand-in-hand with the purple haired girl, and a black haired man sighing in annoyance at something. Big Al smirked.

"So, she has friends…"

Tony chimed in. "Sir, what should we do?"

"_You_ are coming with me! I don't want ya messin' up again!" Big Al snapped. He turned to hig thugs. "The rest of ya, go follow the girls friends and don't lose them!"


End file.
